


Sparkled

by dolores



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores/pseuds/dolores
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, the gang return to Hogwarts to finish their education. Only now, the rules are relaxed, and with Professor Slughorn's help, it's time for a night out in Hogsmeade and some semi-illicit fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this fic was first written in 2002 and posted on a couple of now-obscure lists. It has been extensively rewritten to reflect the books that were published after that date (except, perhaps, the last chapter of Deathly Hallows).
> 
> And of course, this is just a bit of fun, and real-life drugs have their risks...

Hermione didn't approve of the new direction Professor Slughorn’s potions lessons had taken since she’d returned to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. Ever since the defeat of Voldemort and his romance with Madam Hooch there had been a lot of new directions where Professor Slughorn was concerned.

She looked at the vial he had handed her, the contents of which swirled and sparkled, silver and indigo. He was now handing over identical vials to Harry, Ron and Neville. “Professor…” she began, formulating objections in her mind.

“Miss Granger!” said Slughorn, sounding jovial. “I have told you: regardless of the legality or risks of whatever substances Muggles use, magical ecstasy poses no danger to the mature magic user, and all four of you are old enough to use it now. Consider it my Christmas present to you all.”

Hermione pouted, and ignored the look of exasperation she was getting from Ron. It just didn’t feel right. Her parents could never know.

“Now,” said Slughorn, beaming. “Run along, you’ll be late for Transfiguration...”

***

“Do I look alright?”

Hermione was in a strapless dress, which seemed to be made entirely of midnight blue glitter and sequins. Ron’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “You look gorgeous!"

She blushed, and returned the compliment. “You're not looking too bad yourself.”

Ron grinned, and tugged at the hem of his sleeveless t-shirt, which was bottle green and had a large orange ‘W’ on the front. He was wearing gold cuffs for some reason. 

She wondered when his biceps had got so big.

“Where's Harry?” Hermione asked, looking past Ron into the boys’ bedroom.

There was a crashing noise inside, and purple sparks bounced off the doorframe. Ron sighed. “I don't know why he bothers, really. He’s trying to fix his hair. It’s not going very well.”

***

In the girls' bedroom five minutes later, Ginny was suspicious. “Are you sure the potion will work?”

“Yes,” Hermione said earnestly. “You'll look just a little bit older. And then you can come out with us.”

“Go on,” said Harry. 

Ginny frowned. “But – what if there’s an Age Line? Like there was around the Goblet of Fire? I don’t want to end up looking like I’m 150.”

“Even if there is, this is Hermione’s work. Unless Dumbledore himself drew the line, it’ll be fooled,” said Ron. 

Hermione went a little pink.

Ginny persisted. “I don’t want to get in trouble…”

Ron handed her the goblet. It smoked slightly. “We defeated Voldemort. We broke into Gringott’s. We’ll get you into this place. Are you a Gryffindor or not?”

Ginny flushed, then drank the potion in one long draught. 

***

Many students at Hogwarts, especially those who were muggle-born, had missed some or all of the previous year. It meant a heavy workload for many of those in the early years as they caught up with their peers. Even those who had seen the year out had extra work to do, as the lies and dangerous lessons of the Carrows and others were unpicked. While some of those who were, or should have been, in their seventh year elected to complete their studies through correspondence courses or forego NEWTs altogether rather than return, there were others who came back to Hogwarts for one more year – Harry, Ron and Hermione among them. Harry couldn’t speak for his friends, but he wanted one year at Hogwarts where he wouldn’t have to worry about Voldemort, or even Malfoy. But even he hadn’t expected it to be quite so relaxed.

Professor McGonagall had met Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville in her office on the first day of the new school year. She informed them that the Ministry had agreed that each would be given an automatic ‘oustanding’ in certain NEWTS, not least Defence Against the Dark Arts, leaving them more free time than most seventh years (although, to no one’s surprise, Hermione merely took on further subjects). 

Moreover, in view of the special circumstances, McGonagall would be relaxing many of the school rules where they were concerned. They could visit Hogsmeade any weekend they chose and, as long as they were reasonably discreet, she would not impose a curfew. 

“After all that’s happened you deserve to be treated as adults,” she’d said. “Besides, I imagine if I tried to set any rules, you’d simply ignore them. Just try not to lead too many of the younger pupils astray, please.”

Behind her head, the portrait of Dumbeldore winked at Harry.

***

In the common room, their fellow Gryffindors looked on with jealousy as they made to leave. Hermione made one last check. “Wand, bag, potions, Ron, Harry… wait, where’s Neville?” 

“He’s already gone. Said he was meeting someone there. Wouldn’t say who…” Ron trailed off and then waggled an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry looked doubtful. “If Neville had a girlfriend he’d have told us.”

Next to Hermione, under the invisibility cloak, Ginny giggled. 

***

When she said they could visit Hogsmeade when they liked, Professor McGonagall probably hadn't been thinking about this sort of place. Ron had no idea there was a nightclub in Hogsmeade, let alone one that played this sort of music. Or catered for this sort of... crowd. 

Hermione suddenly gasped next to him.

“Isn't that Oliver Wood over there? With no shirt on! And he’s kissing Neville!”

He followed her gaze, as did Harry. Their jaws dropped as one. “Bloody hell.”

***

From the depths of her chic clutch bag, Hermione retrieved the four bottles of potion they had brought – Slughorn had given a second to Harry “just in case”. She looked at Ron. “And you're sure this is legal?”

“Oh in the name of Merlin, yes. Look around: do you really think Professor Sprout is drinking pumpkin juice?”

She looked at Professor Sprout, who was dancing to the music, looking blissful. She was hugging Professor Flitwick to her bosom, and his tiny feet dangled in the air. “No, I don't suppose so.”

They all took their bottle and pulled out the stopper. “Bottoms up then,” said Ron, and they drank.

***

Things were decidedly crazy. Ernie Macmillan was dancing in a cage suspended above the dancefloor, gyrating against the bars as the revellers beneath him roared approval. Fred had arrived, wearing the tightest leather trousers Hermione had ever seen, and was now dancing in between Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, both of whom were pressed tight against him. Near them, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet laughed, danced and embraced. From the ceiling, brightly coloured sparks fell like rain.

MC Hooch surveyed the scene from her decks, scratching them with her wand as Professor Slughorn nibbled her shoulder.

Hermione felt too sober for all of this… until she began to feel a prickling behind her eyes, and her palms were suddenly hot. Something was happening.

***

The initial rush had worn off, and Harry stood at the side of the dancefloor, bobbing to the music, and grinning at nothing in particular. Oliver and Neville moved into view, Oliver now holding Neville from behind, hands moving down Neville’s sides. Neville’s eyes were closed, his head tilted back on Oliver’s shoulder. Harry had never seen him look so happy. It wasn’t just that though, Neville looked different in another way…

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted as Ron appeared at his side, a dreamy smile on his freckled face. “You’re my best mate, Harry. Love you.”

Not two hours ago this statement would have caused at least some awkwardness. Now, Harry simply wrapped an arm around Ron’s waist and squeezed. “Love you too, Ron.”

His smile wider still, Ron’s arm slid around Harry’s waist, and they stood for a moment, happy in each other’s company. Then Harry remembered what he was thinking before. “When did Neville get hot?”

Ron was about to reply that Harry needed to check his glasses hadn’t steamed up because Neville had never been hot – and then Neville stripped off his t-shirt. His muscles gleamed in the coloured lights.

“Bloody hell,” said Ron. 

***

The music was wonderful, and she felt like she would never stop dancing, and she didn't want to. She had never felt quite like this before. So close to everyone, so happy, so loved. Except it wasn't false, she knew that. It was real, what was always there, just amplified now. "Ron, I love you so much!" she cried over the music, and threw her arms around him.

"I love you too, Mi," he replied, and squeezed tight.

She broke off and turned to the next person, hugging them as much. "And I love you too, Ginny!"

When she and Ginny started kissing it was the most natural thing in the world to do. 

Hermione didn’t know if they’d kissed for one second or one hour, but her heart was fluttering as they finally broke apart. She turned to where Ron and Harry had been standing, expecting to find them aghast, or angry, or maybe leering. 

They were snogging now too, Ron’s hand squeezing Harry’s bum. They started to grind against each other.

"Bloody hell," said Ginny.

Hermione laughed, absurdly happy. She felt desire surging through her, though she wasn't quite sure for whom. But then, as Harry and Ron were busy...

She kissed Ginny again, and the sparks rained down on them all.

***

"Did you have to transfigure my handbag into a feather boa?" Hermione asked Harry as they tottered home in the grey light of early morning. The boa was wrapped around his neck, moulting feathers onto the pavement.

He gave her a goofy smile and kept walking.

Ron giggled and patted Hermione on the shoulder. "I'll get him to change it back tomorrow. Today. Whatever. Anyway, glad you did it now?"

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand. "You bet."

Ron laughed. "Same time next week then?"

For a second the old Hermione kicked in. "Perhaps we…" Then Hermione stopped herself and looked at Ginny. "Why not?"


End file.
